602: Sinker
Sinker, A.K.A. Experiment 602, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed sink entire naval fleets with his long, razor-sharp dorsal fin; he is able to hold his breath underwater indefinitely to carry out his primary function. His one true place is at a Japanese restaurant, cutting up fish fillets and vegetables to make sushi. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was activated off-screen by an ocean wave. Personality Sinker is shown to be greatly offended by the mocking of his size compared to the rest of him. He is also incredibly territorial and will claim an entire body of water and remain there until he has sunk every vessel in the area. Appearance Sinker is a small purple shark-like experiment with small dark red eyes, a thin mouth with a turquoise tongue, small arms and legs, and a large, sword-like dorsal fin. Special Abilities Sinker can use his long, razor-sharp dorsal fin to slice sea vessels up to the size of a yacht in two. He can also use his dorsal fin like a knife to cut up and chop food. He can swim underwater like a shark and is capable of holding his breath indefinitely, indicating that he has lungs instead of gills. In the Stitch! anime, he is also seen to be able to speak fluently, though it is unknown if this is because of Hämsterviel transmuting him or if he was always capable of speaking and learned over time. Weaknesses Despite being aquatic-based, Sinker cannot seem to breathe underwater. Also, according to Jumba, Sinker has a design flaw in that his dorsal fin is too large. This creates a blind spot in his mobility on land, causing him to become immobile if forced into a horizontal position. ''Stitch! Sinker made a cameo appearance in the ''Stitch! anime as an image on a computer screen and as one of the experiments in Hämsterviel's prison cell. He made another appearance along with Slushy, in which Hämsterviel used both of them to attack a cruise ship that he had lured Stitch onto. It is also revealed that Sinker is capable of speaking fluently and has a blind spot on his dorsal fin, and he will become immobile if forced into a horizontal position because of his large fin. He later appeared in the special Stitch and the Planet of Sand. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Sinker vlcsnap-2013-06-17-22h23m50s128.png vlcsnap-2013-05-29-16h47m36s198.png vlcsnap-2013-05-29-16h47m50s75.png vlcsnap-2013-06-17-22h24m19s169.png vlcsnap-2013-06-17-22h40m24s83.png vlcsnap-2013-06-17-22h40m29s132.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-22h18m15s115.png vlcsnap-2013-06-17-22h27m24s176.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-22h18m23s184.png vlcsnap-2013-06-17-22h27m38s85.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-22h18m31s43.png vlcsnap-2013-06-17-22h28m34s143.png vlcsnap-2013-05-29-16h48m57s242.png vlcsnap-2013-05-29-16h49m12s123.png vlcsnap-2013-05-29-16h49m35s127.png vlcsnap-2013-05-29-16h50m31s187.png vlcsnap-2013-05-29-16h50m20s63.png vlcsnap-2013-05-29-16h51m03s213.png vlcsnap-2013-05-29-16h51m15s118.png vlcsnap-2013-06-17-22h39m15s154.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-22h19m51s153.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-22h29m57s238.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-22h30m23s249.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-22h29m34s5.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-22h21m27s248.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-22h30m48s109.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-22h21m40s109.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-22h21m46s190.png vlcsnap-2013-06-17-22h38m23s141.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-22h22m22s251.png vlcsnap-2013-06-17-22h37m36s167.png vlcsnap-2013-06-17-22h29m07s231.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-22h22m44s207.png 20393938383237.jpg vlcsnap-2013-05-28-22h23m08s196.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-22h23m42s56.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-22h23m52s164.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-22h24m07s59.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-22h24m52s82.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-22h25m15s239.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-22h25m21s41.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-22h25m29s117.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-22h25m42s241.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-22h26m04s189.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-22h26m36s13.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-22h27m12s119.png|Sinker captured vlcsnap-2013-05-28-22h28m00s223.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-09h23m57s225.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-22h29m10s248.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-22h28m35s190.png Ploot ScreenCapture-20-02-01-01h15m13s480.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-01-01h15m28s610.jpg screenCapture 25.01.13 22-21-12.jpg Snafu ScreenCapture-19-01-15-02h20m17s790.jpg Leroy & Stitch Unknownturqiouse.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m39s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-17h34m35s239.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h09m56s63.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-17h35m25s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-17h34m52s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h56m29s196.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h04m08s119.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-48-30.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png Stitch! The Return of Amnesio screenCapture 26.02.13 19-34-22.jpg ScreenCapture 26.02.13 19-44-43.jpg Stitch Ahoy! ScreenCapture 31.01.13 23-23-47.jpg|Sinker's experiment pod 602anime.png screenCapture 31.01.13 23-27-21.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 23-28-19.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 23-28-40.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 9-39-37.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 9-40-31.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 9-41-14.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 23-30-03.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 23-40-20.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 23-41-54.jpg The Origin of Stitch The Origin Of Stitch Sinker.jpg|Misidentified as Experiment 132 (Spoony) Miscellaneous Panes86.jpg Stitch Now - Sinker.jpg|Sinker in ''Stitch!Now Trivia *Sinker is an obvious parody of the titular great white shark from Jaws. *Sinker was activated off-screen. *Despite being an aquatic-based experiment, Sinker appears to be unable to breathe underwater. *Sinker's fin is shown to have differences in size, though it is likely a continuity error. *Sinker is one of the rare experiments to not have black eyes like most experiments, having dark red eyes instead. *Sinker is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. *Sinker's pod color is blue in the Stitch! anime. Category:Experiments Category:Males